


.not today

by AkaToMidori



Series: “Kiss me.” [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: They were sitting on a warm blanket that Sho had stolen from his mother’s closet a couple of days ago. It was the middle of winter, but the day was unusually hot, so they had taken off their coats and were enjoying the warm light of the sun kissing their faces. Aiba, who had been touching him teasingly and had been throwing him suggestive glances for the past ten minutes, was clearly growing concerned at the lack of response from his boyfriend. Usually, he never had to beg Sho for attention; quite the contrary, in fact.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: “Kiss me.” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.not today

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 02_  
>  Prompt: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

“What are you thinking about?” Aiba asked him. 

They were sitting on a warm blanket that Sho had stolen from his mother’s closet a couple of days ago. It was the middle of winter, but the day was unusually hot, so they had taken off their coats and were enjoying the warm light of the sun kissing their faces. Aiba, who had been touching him teasingly and had been throwing him suggestive glances for the past ten minutes, was clearly growing concerned at the lack of response from his boyfriend. Usually, he never had to beg Sho for attention; quite the contrary, in fact. 

Sho, who was lost in thoughts, jumped a little when he heard his voice. “I’m sorry?”

“I said, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he lied. 

Aiba pulled a face and poked him. “Come on, Sho-chan, what is it?” 

Sho shook his head. “Nothing, I said.”

Not satisfied with the reply, Aiba poked him again. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” he giggled, fingers prodding Sho’s stomach and hips incessantly.

Battling against Aiba, Sho’s frown had no option but to turn into a smile, playful hands reaching for each other’s bodies, tickling and poking until they tumbled down on the soft blanket with a laugh. 

Aiba’s body was warm on Sho’s, a comfortable weight keeping him grounded and making him feel safe and happy. Aiba’s hair was long enough to cover his eyes as he looked down at Sho, and as the younger guy tucked some of it behind his ear, he couldn’t help but think that he was gorgeous. 

“What is it?” Aiba asked, suddenly breathless. 

Sho smiled softly at him, his eyes wrinkling gently like they did every time he looked at his boyfriend. “I love you, Masaki,” he whispered, not sure if he should say it.

Aiba smiled down at him sheepishly, and Sho’s heart ached at the thought of not being able to see that vision ever again. “Idiot,” Aiba said, looking away for a bit. “What are you getting sappy for?” 

“I just thought you should know,” Sho answered truthfully.

Embarrassed, Aiba lowered his head to hide into Sho’s chest. “Of course I know.” 

Sho hummed, lost in thoughts again. Gently, his hand went to Aiba’s head, caressing his soft hair. Soon enough, Sho’s fingers intertwined with the soft locks, and his boyfriend slowly relaxed into the touch. 

“Masaki?” Sho said after a while. 

A low hum came from somewhere on his chest. 

“Kiss me.” 

Slowly, Aiba lifted his head, looking at Sho shyly. He licked his lips under his boyfriend’s watchful eyes, fingers walking up Sho’s chest to stop at his jaw, where they pressed gently on his skin, feeling the light stubble with his fingertips. Then, with no hurry, he closed his eyes and bent down again to press his mouth against his boyfriend’s, lips parting immediately to allow their tongues to meet. Not one to remain idle for long, Sho let his hands travel all over Aiba’s back, making his shirt ride up. Sho’s fingers sneaked under Aiba’s shirt, where they were delighted to find his warm skin. Forgetting his embarrassment in a heartbeat, Aiba started moaning into the kiss, pushing down on Sho’s body with sudden urgence. Sho could sense Aiba’s heart accelerate under his hands while his movements became more and more desperate. Aiba’s sighs were getting louder and louder, and Sho thanked god that they were basically in the middle of nowhere and no one could hear or see them. 

When Aiba froze on the spot and buried his head in his neck, Sho left small kisses in his hair. He tried to let go of what was burdening his mind, so that he could enjoy this sweet moment with his boyfriend, so that he could make each second of their time together count. He protested a little when Aiba’s hand came down to unzip his pants and grip him, but his mind slowly went blank as he chased his pleasure, and when he finally reached his high, Aiba was there to guide him down.

“Did I manage to make you forget about what you were thinking about?” 

Sho smiled tenderly. “Yes.”

“Liar,” Aiba said, but he didn’t push further this time. He helped Sho clean up and then settled into his chest again, breathing slowly evening out. “Anyway, I…”

“Yes?” 

“You know,” he squirmed. “I love you too, Sho-chan. And I’m not just saying that because you’re really good in bed,” he added as a joke. 

Sho chuckled. “That’s good to know.” 

Sho’s fingers lost themselves in Aiba’s hair once again, his mind drifting away to that single thought he was trying to escape from. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Aiba that he was moving away in two months. 

‘ _I have to tell him,_ ’ he kept thinking. 

Aiba purred contentedly in his chest. 

‘ _But not today._ ’


End file.
